We wish you
by Azalee
Summary: Mokona aime bien cette coutume, la neige, les biscuits, les cadeaux et tout. Joyeux Noël à tous !


Parce que Mokona est la chose la plus mimi au monde et l'esprit de Noël m'a rattrapé. Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

**Warnings :** Aucun ! Enfin, trèès légers indices de rien du tout de shônen-ai Kuro/Fye, mais franchement, si ça vous dérangeait vous seriez probablement pas ici, et vous pouvez l'ignorer si vous voulez. Aucun spoiler.

**Disclaimer :** C'est les CLAMP qui les torturent. Moi j'essaie d'arranger les choses avec une fic mimi pour Noël.

* * *

Mokona aime beaucoup ce nouveau monde, vraiment beaucoup. 

D'accord, il fait froid, mais Mokona peut supporter ça, oh oui — Mokona est brave ! Et puis Mokona peut se réfugier dans le col de Kuro-pon, et là il fait bien chaud.

Héhé.

Après, en général, Kuro-puu essaie de se débarrasser de Mokona en se déboîtant presque le bras et en gigotant bizarrement et en criant très fort parce que Mokona a glissé dans son dos (tout à fait par accident, d'abord !). Kuro-pii crie encore un peu plus fort et gigote encore plus et devient tout rouge quand Fye propose d'aller chercher Mokona. C'est rigolo.

Finalement, comme Kuro-chu n'est pas du tout du tout d'accord de laisser le "gros pervers de magicien approcher ses sales pattes" de lui, c'est Syaoran qui le sauve en proposant des biscuits à Mokona. La boule de poils finit donc la soirée sur la table de la cuisine, couverte de miettes, et entre deux bouchées, elle conclut que la journée a été très satisfaisante.

Les biscuits, d'ailleurs, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Mokona aime ce monde. Ils sont booons, les biscuits. Fye pense qu'il y a de la cannelle dedans, et peut-être un genre d'épice (comme dans les pains d'épices, pas comme les trucs piquants qui font pleurer et cracher des flammes). Fye essaie d'en faire aussi depuis ce matin, avec l'aide de Sakura ; ils sont en train de cuire pour l'instant, et d'après l'odeur, ça a l'air plutôt réussi. Mokona a comme un petit creux, tout à coup.

La porte s'ouvre soudain et un courant d'air glacial s'engouffre dans la maison ; Mokona couine et se faufile sous une des épaisses couvertures entassées sur le canapé. Quand il entend la porte se refermer avec fracas, il risque un coup d'oeil à l'air libre.

Kuro-tan enlève son écharpe avec un grognement, tape des pieds pour faire tomber la neige de ses bottes (sur la carpette) et s'ébroue, envoyant la neige fondante couronnant ses cheveux dans les yeux de Syaoran à côté de lui. Le garçon étouffe un petit cri de surprise et se frotte le visage avec une manche, les yeux clignotant et le nez rose de l'air froid du dehors.

— Bienvenue à la maisooon ! chantonne Mokona en lui sautant dessus.

Syaoran sourit et lui caresse la tête, entre les deux oreilles (Mokona aime beaucoup ça).

— Dégage, la boule de poils, tu gênes, grommelle Kuro-kichi.

Pour une fois, Mokona obéit, parce que Kuro-paf et Syaoran sont en train de tirer un arbre à l'intérieur de la maison et Mokona sait beaucoup de chose sur ce genre d'arbres — entre autres, qu'on les décore et que ça fait très joli et qu'un matin il y a tout plein de cadeaux en-dessous. Alors Mokona laisse Kuro-pi et Syaoran l'installer et fait bien attention à ne pas se retrouver dans leurs pieds.

— Aah, Sakura-chan, nos garçons sont de retour ! fait la tête de Fye pointant hors de la cuisine.

Sakura les rejoint avec un joli sourire et un plateau de biscuits bien chauds. Kuro-pon soupire lourdement en terminant de stabiliser le sapin dans le gros pot de terre, et Syaoran amène la caisse de décorations achetées au marché.

Tous ensemble, ils suspendent aux branches des boules colorées, des cristaux de neige en verre, des bougies (que Kuro-sama refuse d'allumer tant que Fye et Mokona sont à moins d'un kilomètre de la maison), des rubans, de petites figurines en bois peint, de minuscules paquets-cadeaux en carton, des sucres d'orge... Sakura cache Mokona pendant que la boule de poils engloutit une des friandises, et Kuro-chan fait semblant de ne rien voir.

Syaoran trouve une étoile dorée, et Kuro-papa soulève Sakura par la taille pour qu'elle l'accroche à la cime tandis que Fye et Mokona applaudissent et dansent autour de l'arbre.

— Moon beau sapiiin, entonne Mokona, roii dees forêêêts...

— Oh, _pitié_, gronde Kuro-pyon.

Mokona a entendu parler d'une plante appelée "gui", qu'on accroche au plafond et que quand on passe en-dessous quelqu'un doit nous donner un bisou. Ca plaît beaucoup à Fye, beaucoup moins à Kuro-baa.

(Sakura et Syaoran se jettent un petit coup discret d'oeil en rougissant, rougissent encore plus quand leurs regards s'interceptent, et baissent la tête avec gêne mais en souriant rêveusement. Mokona fait mine de manger son biscuit, mais rit bien sous cape. _Love, love._)

Fye bat des mains avec un petit rire et dit "d'accord, Kuro-ko, pas de gui, c'est dommage mais puisque tu le dis...". Il écarte d'un geste de la main le regard noir suspicieux et retourne à sa cuisine.

Il ne lui faut pas dix minutes pour coincer Kuro-pyuu en-dessous de la branche qu'il a, évidemment, quand même accrochée au-dessus du seuil de la cuisine.

Mokona n'arrive pas à coincer Kuro-ping, par contre, mais, grâce à son stratagème brillant consistant à s'attacher une branche de gui sur la tête, obtient beaucoup de bisous de Fye (ce qui ne compte pas tout à fait parce que Fye le fait exprès de toutes façons) et quelques uns de Syaoran et Sakura, qui sont surpris mais contents.

Fye fait chauffer du vin, et évite l'interrogation de Kuro-papou sur le thème "est-ce que c'est _encore_ de l'alcool que tu vas servir aux gosses comme si c'était de la grenadine ?!" en essayant de lui piquer encore un bisou, même si le gui n'est pas tout à fait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

En plus des biscuits, Fye et Sakura ont fait un gros gâteau au chocolat saupoudré de sucre pour imiter la neige et décoré de petits figurines en sucre et massepain (des sapins, bonshommes de neige, et un gros monsieur habillé en rouge), pour le dessert de ce soir. Mokona a la promesse de pouvoir manger le gros monsieur en rouge, mais il surveille bien Kuro-goinfre, au cas où.

Syaoran suspend leurs chaussettes au manteau de la cheminée, expliquant que le gros monsieur rouge va venir mettre des cadeaux dedans quand ils dormiront. Kuro-ro n'a pas l'air d'aimer l'idée que quelqu'un rentre dans la maison pendant la nuit, mais Fye et Sakura trouvent ça génial ; Sakura file préparer un thermos de chocolat chaud et des biscuits pour remercier le monsieur.

Mokona regarde pensivement son bonhomme en sucre, mais finit par le manger quand même, oh.

Mokona aime beaucoup ce monde et cette coutume. Il y a ça aussi dans son monde, et ça lui rappelle la vie d'avant, dans la boutique, avec Yuuko et Maru-et-Moro et, et Mokona.

... Mokona manque un peu à Mokona.

Juste avant minuit, Mokona ouvre grand la bouche et engloutit un autre sucre d'orge, tout rond. (Syaoran le regarde bizarrement mais ne demande pas comment il a pu avaler comme ça un bonbon aussi rigide et d'une forme aussi bizarre.)

La nuit, dans le rêve, Mokona est en face de Mokona, un bout du sucre d'orge dépassant de sa bouche, et ils sourient tous les deux largement.

— _Joyeux Noël_, dit Mokona. _Amuse-toi bien._

_Reviens-moi vite. _

— _Joyeux Noël_, dit Mokona. _Beaucoup de bonheur._

_Bien sûr._


End file.
